


Sayaka

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: This is a Yu Yu Hakusho/Inuyasha crossover. Sayaka is a college graduate and is thinking about going back to school. Kurama is her cousin.  One day a lightning storm appears bringing Kagome back to her world, along with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Along with Sango and Miroku. As four of them adapt to the now modern Japan. Sesshomaru takes an interest in Sayaka and speaks to Kurama about her at great lengths.Will he decide to date Sayaka or will Sesshomaru stay away from her and stay single?
Relationships: Inuyasha - Relationship, Kagome - Relationship, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Sesshomaru - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mayaya Midori](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mayaya+Midori).



She loves Koalas and other animals.

She works two jobs to pay her rent and bills.

Her name is Sayaka Minamino, she is Suichi Minamino’s cousin.

She graduated college at the top of her class for business management and yet no one was willingly to hire her, so she had to take grunt jobs to pay the bills.

One day after Kurama was out of school she went over there to have dinner with him and Shiori.

“How is work?” Shiori asked.

“It’s fine Aunt Shiori, I have to work two jobs as no one will hire me for what I trained for. I’m thinking of going back to college to become a nurse, at least that way I don’t have to wonder about if I will get hired” she told her.

Kurama sat eating, listening to his cousin. She didn’t sound happy, she wasn’t the same girl he grew up with.

He was often mean to her but she handled herself against him just fine. More often than not she would back him into a corner.

“Are you a fox? You look like one, with being backed in the corner like this” she told him.

He bared his teeth to her.

“Am I supposed to be scared? If that is what you are going for, you failed”

He realized she was the one to keep his secret about who he really was and when he was calmed down enough he would tell her.

She walked away from him and walked outside to be alone for a bit.

Sayaka looked up as she sat under a tree and sighed. ‘Why did they leave? Was I really that bad? Did they hate me that much?’ she thought to herself.

He watched her. His human half felt compassion for her and his demon half didn’t care about her one bit. ‘Leave her be, she is obviously troubled, now would not be the time to bother her’ he told his human side.

He nodded and went to do his homework.

Later that night she came back in and worked on her own homework.

She sat at the table in her room and worked on most of her homework and fell asleep at her desk as she often did.

Suichi had gotten up to use the bathroom and stared at his cousin asleep at her desk again. ‘She never told us why she moved in with us...where are her parents, I wish she was happy’ he thought to himself.

He remembered when she would come over for birthdays and Christmas with her parents, she was always so happy, then one day she showed up at their door with her suitcase and in tears. 

Kurama would never forget the look on his cousin’s face, it was her whole world was stolen from her in a matter of moments.

She went from the happiest person he ever knew to the saddest and it would take her a very long time to be that happy again


	2. moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayaka loses her parents in a fatal car crash and ends up living with Shiroi and Kurama. The news hurts her.

As she grew, Shiroi did her best to mold her into the sweet girl she was going to become.

Shiori remembered the day Sayaka came to live with them. She had gotten a call from Sayaka’s mom asking if anything had happened to them if Shiori would take her and Shiori of course said yes.

She remembered it like it was yesterday. One moment they were on the phone talking and the next moment she heard many cars crashing into their car. “Miyaki? MIYAKI!!!” she screamed into the phone as the line went dead. ‘Poor Sayaki...what a way to lose her parents, I won’t tell her until the time is right’ she told herself.

That night, Sayaki came to the house escorted by an officer. “Aunt Shiori, they won’t tell me what happened to mama and papa...will you?” she asked.

“Of course, go upstairs and put your stuff away first” she told her, closing the door to talk to the officers.

They explained to her what happened and apologized to her and left.

‘How can I tell her what I know...this will crush her’ she thought and went back inside.

“Please, tell me...I can take it” she begged. “I know my parents have been having problems, but mama told me to stay home I would be safer there...please”

Shiroi went into the kitchen and made some tea. She didn’t know how to tell her that her parents were dead.

When Shiroi came back in, she sat at the table.

Sayaka came down and sat with her. “My stuff is put away…” she said.

“Saya...your parents…” she said slowly

Kurama was hanging back watching the most difficult conversation his mother ever had to have with anyone.

“Yes? My parents what?” she asked.

“Your parents...are gone, they aren’t coming back” she said.

“They’ll be back, they always come back” she said.

“Not this time sweetheart...they died in a car crash..I was talking to your mom when the line went dead…” she told her.

“No...that can’t be right...mom said ‘We’ll be right back’ she always says that...why would she say it if she didn’t mean it this time?” She asked.

“I don’t know sweetheart, but please believe me, I will never forget the crunch of the car…” she told her.

Sayaka didn’t know what to say or do. “Aunt Shii…” she said. “I hate this! I want my parents! I love you and Suichi...but you’re not my mother or father…” 

Shiori nodded. “I understand dear, please take all the time you need” she told her softly.

Sayaka got up and went to her room and cried. “Mommy...daddy…” she said softly.

It would be over a year before she really got over her parents death.


	3. end of junior high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama is at the end of Junior High and Sayaka's heart still hurts. Willl she ever be happy?

As Sayaka grew, the pain in her heart was still there. 

Shiori took her to where she buried her parents and let her sit there and cry for many hours on end.

There were days Kurama went with her and just stayed out of the way.

That’s when he noticed Hiei.

He was in Junior High by then and told her he’d be back.

She shrugged and sat between the headstones. “I miss you both so much...why did you leave me?” she asked softly. “Did you really hate me that much?”

Sayaka fell asleep against her mother’s headstone and Suichi talked to Hiei more.

As the day passed Kurama picked up Sayaka and took her home.

“Mother, she needs help...sitting at the graveyard day after day isn’t helping her, it’s only hindering her ability to heal” he told her.

“Agreed, but you know she won’t do what she doesn’t want to”

He nodded and laid her on the couch and went to his room and sat thinking about the pretty girl in his class. 

She had purple hair and hazel eyes, a little shorter than him. He thought she was cute and it would bring joy to his mother’s heart knowing he had a girlfriend.

Her name is Harumi. She has had her eye on him since fifth grade.

She loved seeing him everyday.

On the last day of Junior High she smiled wide. “Good Morning Suichi” she said.

“Good Morning Harumi, how are you today?” he asked.

“I’m fine and yourself?”

“Fine thank you” he said smiling at her.

“How is your cousin?” she asked.

“I’m sure she’ll be alright, she is still missing her parents” 

She nodded. “Well if she needs to talk I will listen”

“I will let her know that, thank you” he told her.

She kissed his cheek as she went to class. “You’re welcome”

He stood there for a moment smiling and then went to class.

For the rest of the day they both thought of the kiss that was given and received.


	4. getting over the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayaka finally finds her nitch in life and realizes her parents didn't want her to be sad, but to be happy and live everyday to the fulliest. She is very happy to have close friends that is "Family" to help her out

The next day was the start of summer break and Sayaka found random jobs to do so she can save to go to University.

Kurama started to see Harumi on a regular basis. 

They went to see movies and hang out at the park, once in a while they would take a train to another part of Japan and just experience it.

Sayaka went to a grocery store and started working and it felt good to work. It made her feel good, it was good therapy.

She never smiled so much, while watching young kids with their parents hurt but it made her realize how much she was truly loved by her parents, it made her thrive and made her stronger than she had been in the past months. This would be the eye opener she needed to be her old self before her parents died but a better version of her old self.

Summer passed quickly for Sayaka and Kurama, on the last day of summer break they both sat outside under a tree.

“Saya, I have something to ask you” he said

“Alright” she said, not really looking at him.

“Do you remember when we were younger and you often cornered me and told me I looked like a fox?”

“Yes, I remember, why?” she asked now looking at him.

He wasn’t sure how to explain it to her and have her keep it to herself.

“Suichi, when have I ever told any of your secrets?” she asked him.

That alone made him feel at ease about telling her.

“Alright, I’m really a demon” he told her.

She started to laugh. “Yeah okay” she said.

“Really, I am...I am the legendary Youko Kurama” he told her going into the whole story.

She looked at him in awe. “Wow...that’s a lot to take in” she told him, really thinking it over. “And you’re worried about this getting out, don’t be”

He nodded. “Thank you” he said to her

They sat and talked for a while.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thanks for being here and giving me time to sort out my feelings”

He nodded. “You’re welcome” he said standing up and held out his hands to her. 

She took them and stood up. “Let’s go in” she said

He nodded and led her inside

“I think I’m going to eat something, take a bath and go to bed” 

He nodded again and kissed her cheek. 

“Thank you” she said, breaking from his embrace.

He watched her go and hoped her life would get better. He wanted more than anything for her to be happy and have happiness in her life.


End file.
